


Different choices

by HandwithQuill



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny's crew deal with meeting copies of themselves from a parallel Destiny. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>A Random scene from a fic my brain hasn't yet told me the rest of.</p>
<p>Also, unoriginal title is unoriginal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different choices

Chloe absently stirred her days rations. She knew she should eat it before it cooled anymore. When she took the bowl from Airman Becker, it was already the consistency of Peanut Butter and was rapidly approaching Salt Water Taffy. She brought the spoon to her mouth and let her eyes scan the mess hall. With the events of the last few days, it was crowded. And seeing doubles of the people that she now called family was...disconcerting. 

Not as much as it had been three days ago.

She had been on the Bridge with Lt. James and Drs. Park and Volker. Movement outside the ship caught their attention and as they all watched waves of light rippled into existent for a few moments before fading and leaving behind a second Destiny. 

Both the 'Eli's, 'Rush's and all the other scientist were working on it, but they haven't figured anything out yet, so who knew how much longer it was going to remain crowed. 

Her eye darted around the mess, but she knew where they would end up. She studied the back of her doubles hair, clenching her fist to keep it from running through her own. Her doppelganger's shoulders were tense, her head bowed as she stirred her own rations.

“You alright?” he asked, sliding onto the bench next to her. He set his bowl in front of him and prodded it with his spoon. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Yeah,” she said, sitting back up and forcing herself to swallow a spoonful. “We talked,” she told him. “Brought up random things from when we were kids. Favorite Christmas present when we were five, boy we had a crush on in eight grade, date we got are license, stuff like that. All of it was the same. Everything until we got to Destiny.”

“And that?” he asked, nodded his head to the other Chloe. She looked over and watched as someone sat down next to her double, wrapped his arm around her waist, and press a kiss to her temple.

“Yeah.” She watched them for a second. Watched as her doppelganger turned to the newcomer, a smile on her face, as she brought her hand to his face and leaned over. Chloe flinched as their lips met. “I don't understand. How, after all that's happened, everything that we've been through, could she have picked _him_?” 

She pushed her bowl away and leaned on her forearms. He ran his hand soothing along her back. “I just can't imagine going through everything I’ve been through with out you.” she leaned back up and reached out to let her fingernails gently run through his scruff. “I love you, Nicholas.”


End file.
